


Red as your blood

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Blade - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: The one where Hannibal is a vampire, and it's up to Will to stop him.





	Red as your blood

Hannibal Lecter was a vampire, Will Graham thought. He had to pass among humans, but Will could smell the blood of innocents in him. He had always been sensitive like that. Will knew little of vampires, but he doubted a stake to the heart would kill one so old and cunning. He needed to know more or he would lose his very soul to Hannibal.They were already too close for comfort. He would only need so much to fall under the man's glamour.

 

*

“You need to stab him in the heart,” Bedelia said and smiled faintly. Will knew she was his bets bet to find out what was going on. 

“With what?” Will asked.

“There is a special knife,” she said.

“I will need to get close to him.”

Bedelia smirked.

“Who has the knife?”

“Rachel Van Helsing,” she said.

“Is she..?”

“Great granddaughter of Abraham van Helsing. She founght against Dracula. She lives in New Jersey now.”

“Is Hannibal..”

“No. He’s his own myth. “

“That’s true,” Will said and left Bedelia to her wine.

 

*  
Rachel was a slight, seemingly young blonde woman, with scar across her forehead.

“Do you know..about my vampire?” Will asked.

“No, “ she said. "I know many of them, but not him."

“Well. I need your help,” he said.

“You can have a knife. I have more. I cannot use this one,“ she said.

“Why?”

“I’m a vampire myself thanks to Dracula. This knife only works if you are human.”

“A vampire?”

“I don’t drink human blood. I broke his control over me.”

“That can be done?”

“I had help from the daywalker. Blade.”

“The Blade, the vampire hunter? “

“The very one. We’ve seen a lot of battles.”

“So have I. “

“Good speed, empath. You won’t survive this fight. I can't go with you. You have to do this alone.”

“I know. Goodbye, Rachel.”

He left her to her thoughts.

 

*

Will got closer to Hannibal, overcoming his anger over Abigail’s death, or so it seemed.

He let himself be seduced, and Hannibal took him into his bed. Will didn’t even pretend he wasn’t enjoying himself. They were in bed one night, having made love. Will had hidden the knife under the pillow.

He reached for it when Hannibal slept, and had one moment to strike. The vampire was only feigning sleep. Will hesitated when looking at his lover, and Hannibal took it from him.

Before Will could react Hannibal stabbed him in the gut.

“I gave you a rare gift, Will. I let you see the world as it was .” Hannibal held Will as he trembled and bled.

“I wanted to see it with you.”

“I let Abigail live. I gave her new life as a vampire. We could be a family.”

“No..”

“You could join me in eternal life..”

“I can’t.”

“You have no choice,” Hannibal said and drank his blood. Will felt his mind start to fade when Hannibal forced him to drink his blood.

“Live as my bride, Will. Be mine.”

Will choked on the blood.

“You are..him..” he said.

“I have gone by many names.”

Will fainted.

 

*

When he woke he was thirsty, so very thirsty for blood.

Hannibal came into view, holding an unconscious Miriam Lass in his arms.

“Dinner,” he said.

“No..”

But he couldn’t fight his thirst and so he drained her until she stopped breathing.

“My dear,” Hannibal said. “We have a lot of things to do.” His smile was genuine.

 

*

Rachel van Helsing knew it had all gone wrong. She reached for her phone and called the daywalker.

**Author's Note:**

> Rachel Van Helsing was in the comic Tomb of Dracula with Blade, fighting Dracula. She become a vampire and Wolverine(!) killed her. I would like to imagine this lost heroine as a vampire vampire hunter. She wasn’t in the movies with Wesley Snipes, but in a Blade anime. She romanced Frank Drake, a human descendant of Dracula’s. Maybe here he is dead instead of her.
> 
> http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Rachel_van_Helsing_(Earth-616)
> 
> Marvel!Dracula has a daughter called Lilith. Maybe that's Abigail.


End file.
